Buku
by Galang
Summary: "Terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu untuk datang kembali". Event mary pas minjemin buku


_**Buku**_

.

.

.

 _ **Harvest moon Btn**_

 _ **by**_

 _ **Natsume**_

.

.

 _ **Event Mary**_

.

.

.

.

Sore hari saat jam menunjukan pukul 04.50 am. Seperti biasanya Zack datang ke kebunku untuk memeriksa bin. Mengambil semua sayuran yang kukumpulkan hari ini, setelahnya ia membayarku.

Baru-baru ini aku memanen bawang. Tak terasa semuanya sudah kukumpulkan dalam Bin, mengingat aku yang seorang diri tinggal di perkebunanku, yang hanya ditemani beberapa hewan ternak yang kubeli dibulan kemarin. Oh lupa juga, seekor anjing peliharaanku, dan Kuda pemberian Kakek Barley. Membuatku tak kesepian menjalani hari-hariku di kebun.

Semua pekerjaanku telah selesai hari ini, Menyiram tanaman, memberi makan Ayam, menyikat kuda, dan tak lupa menyempatkan diriku bermain sebentar dengan Anjingku. Mengingat kewajiban yang harus kujalani selama tiga tahun di Desa Mineral. Aku harus mengembangkan kebun ini, dan juga berbaur dengan penduduk Desa. Terasa lucu juga pikirku, karena ini sudah seperti ujian bagiku. Tapi aku tak keberatan, aku menikmatinya, sehingga semua pekerjaan terasa ringan. Lihatlah lahan-lahan yang dulunya kosong, sekarang ditumbuhi beberapa tanaman Sayuran. Tak kupungkiri bahwa kerjaku ini membuahkan hasil yang sempurna.

Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju rumah, berencana mengambil bibit bawang untuk menanamnya lagi. Kurasa aku akan menambah pekerjaanku lagi hari ini. Tapi sebelum masuk rumah, kudengar Zack mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Ku ambil produk yang ada di dalam Bin".

Begitu katanya, yah seperti biasanya. Dia selalu mengatakan itu jika akan memeriksa Bin yang ada di samping, tepat dekat Kotak surat berwarna merah.

Aku tak menimpalinya, dan langsung memasuki rumah kecilku. Yah rumahku tak begitu luas. Hanya satu ruangan saja, didalamnya ada rak buku, meja makan, dan Sebuah tv yang selalu kugunakan untuk menonton Berita cuaca. Agar setiap harinya aku tahu keadaan cuaca. Kemudian aku beralih pada kotak peralatan yang terletak pada sudut ruangan. Aku mengambil bungkusan berwarna coklat yang kutahu itu adalah bibit bawang. Kemarin aku membelinya di supermarket dikawasan lapangan Mawar. Yah itu Toko milik Ayahnya Karen. Aku bersyukur, karena disitu menjual semua kebutuhanku.

Hah sedikit mengulas senyum aku pandangi ruanganku yang kecil ini, tepat disudut sana ada ranjangku yang berukuran kecil. Hanya bisa. Menampung satu orang saja. Rumah yang dulu ditinggali Kakekku, sekarang diwariskan padaku, disini menyimpan banyak kenangan yang manis. Termasuk Desa ini juga. Aku ingat dulu, sewaktu kecil aku liburan kesini. Aku bertemu seorang gadis kecil, dan kami berteman. Kami sering bermain di gunung. Dan Anehnya kamipun tak saling tahu Nama masing-masing. Membuatku bimbang, bingung, apakah teman gadis masa kecilku itu masih tinggal di Desa ini? Entahlah, ku ingat lagi kata-katanya saat aku ingin kembali ke Kota, karena masa liburanku sudah habis.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan kesini lagi".

Yah sekarang aku telah kembali Ke Desa ini lagi, tapi kau dimana? Mengapa tak menyambutku? Tapi kupikir itu semua mungkin sudah ia lupakan. Mengingat waktu yang bergulir, memisahkan kami. dan satu hal yang menyadarkanku dia cinta pertamaku.

Aku keluar dari rumah, bermaksud menanam benih-benih ini, dan merawatnya. Agar hasilnya bisa kujual pada Zack lagi. Saat diluar, aku mendengar seseorang menyapaku. Suara seorang Gadis, aku mengenal suaranya.

"Halo".

Itu Mary, yang tinggal di dekat rumah Ellen, gadis yang cukup dekat denganku beberapa hari ini. Waktu itu aku sering memberikannya Bodigizer sebuah suplemen penambah stamina. Aku hanya bingung karena dia menyukainya, tidak kebanyakan dengan gadis lainnya yang menyukai bunga. Katanya dia sering capek, lelah. Jadi itu berguna baginya. Aku cukup dekat dengan Gadis berkacamata ini.

Ku dekati gadis itu, gadis yang imut menurutku. Ia memakai Dres putih, dan dibalut dengan terusan tanpa lengan berwarna biru. Berdiri sambil tersenyum manis. Mata dibalik kacamatanya menyipit, memberi kesan bagiku tersendiri, dengan rona merah diwajahnya. Cantik...

"Ini. Kutemukan buku yang menarik. Bacalah jika kau punya waktu setelah bekerja" sambil terus memamerkan senyumnya dan memperlihatkan Sebuah Buku yang bersampul kuning.

Aku menerima buku yang ia berikan. Dan ia berpamitan padaku, kemudian pergi. Ku lihat sejenak buku itu, hm rasanya menarik. Aku akan membacanya jika selesai menaburkan benih-benih ini.

Setelah menabur bibit itu, aku memanggil anjingku dengan siulan, sebagai isyarat agar dia mendekat. Selama ini kulatih anjingku agar dia mengenal dan patuh padaku. Dan benar saja, latihan yang selama ini kuberikan tak sia-sia. Lihat anjing itu, berlari menuju padaku, Anjing kecil yang dulu kesepian. Aku mendapatkannya ketika aku datang lagi ke kebun ini. Anjing ini setia menjaga kebun Kakekku, meskipun ia tak tahu kalau majikannya itu sudah tiada.

Ku tangkap Anjing kecil itu dan menggendongnya, membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku tak tega membiarkannya sendiri diluar.

Saat berada didalam rumah, aku jadi teringat dengan buku yang Mary pinjamkan. Gadis itu menurutku sangat beda di Desa ini. Yah seperti pertama kulihat dia selalu ramah pada siapa saja. Dia mempunyai hobi menulis Novel, aku sempat berpikir buku-buku yang berjejer di ruangannya itu adalah tulisannya. Tapi ternyata itu buku-buku Ayahnya. Buku tentang Mineral of town.

Aku mengambil buku tersebut, dan membacanya. Ku baca sampulnya.

 _Raja dan si penebang kayu_

Cukup lucu kurasa judul buku ini, tapi bagaimana dengan isinya? Aku coba membuka tiap halamannya.

 _Pada suatu saat ada seorang penebang kayu yang hidup disebuah Desa kecil._ _Suatu hari si penebang kayu dipanggil oleh sang raja._ _Raja memerintahkan penebang kayu mencari kacang yang istimewa. Katanya bisa memperpanjang kehidupan._ _Penebang kayu menemukan kacang langka di puncak pohon tinggi di sebuah hutan._ _Pada saat ia ingin menebang pohon itu. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara. Dan ternyara itu adalah suara pohon tersebut._

 _"Tolong jangan tebang aku"._

 _Penebang kayu merasa kasihan padanya dan memutuskan tidak menebangnya. Tapi kenudian dia terkejut karena pohon itu memberikan kacang sebagai imbalannya. Penebang kayu tak pernah melihat kacang yang warnanya seperti itu, tapi kemudian ia langsung kirim kacangnya pada sang raja._ _Sang raja memerintahkan penebang kayu untuk menebang pohon itu dan membawanya ke istana. Tapi penebang kayu menolaknya._ _Dengan marah, raja memenjarakan si penebang kayu dan berniat menebang pohon itu sendiri. Tapi raja tak menemukan pohon yang punya kacang. Dan akhirnya sang raja tersesat dan tak pernah bisa keluar dari hutan itu._ _Selesai._

Ceritanya cukup menarik buatku. Simpel dan tak terkesan mengajak sipembaca untuk berpikir keras. Agar mengerti setiap kalimat yang tertera dihalamannya. Ini mungkin swbuah cerpen. Aku cukup menyukainya dan salut akan kebaikan hati dari si penebang kayu.

Ku simpan buku itu dalam ransel jinggaku. Dan tak terasa mataku telah lelah. Dan saatnya untuk tidur, menggapai alam bawah sadarku, dan besok menghadapi hari-hari sebagai satu-satunya petani yang ada di Desa ini.

Kini aku berdiri dekat Pintu perpustakaan Mary. Setelah semua pekerjaanku selesai. Aku memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya dan berencana mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjamkan kemarin padaku. Perpustakaan yang selalu sepi, karena peminatnya sangatlah kurang. Sebab orang di Desa ini sibuk sama urusannya yang masing-masing. Hanya Gray yang tiap hari datang kemari pada jam tertentu. Gray yang tinggal bersama kakeknya Saibara. Pemuda yang juga berasal dari Kota sama sepertiku.

Aku tak lagi melihat Mary berdiri di mejanya seperti biasa yang ia lakukan tiap hari demi menunggu orang yamg mau membaca buku-buku yang ada diperpustakaannya. Kini ia berdiri didepanku, seolah ia tahu aku datang. Dia tersenyum ke arahku, entah kenapa ada prasaan bahagia kala melihat senyum imut itu.

"Oh kau datang untuk mengembalikan buku itu? " katanya dengan lembut setelah sekian lama aku mengenal beberapa Gadis di Desa ini, Mary lah yang sangat beda.

"Menurutmu bagaimana raja dan penebang pohon itu? " tanyanya lagi, ingin tahu pendapatku tentang kidah yang disajikan oleh Buku tersebut.

"Aku suka pada penebang kayu" jawabku dengan jujur. Karena setelah membacanya itulah yang kupikirkan. Karena aku memang pernah mengalami itu sewaktu di Mother's hill.

"Setuju, tak ada pertolongan dari raja".

Jujur saja aku tak mengerti dengan kalimatnya itu. Aku mendekatinya dan memberikan buku itu padanya kemudian dia berkata.

"Datang lagi nanti".

Yah tentu saja aku datang, tiap hari aku akan mengisi hari kekosongan di perpustakaanmu. Aku akan mengatur waktu untuk berkunjung disini mengingat pekerjaanku yang banyak dikebun. Tapi itu semua tak apa, aku tak akan merasa capek mengingat jarak antara rumah kita tak begitu dekat. Aku malah bahagia dan bersyukur bisa melihat wajah cantikmu Mary.

Sesaat aku benar-benar akan keluar, aku mendengar sebuah suara seperti bisikan yang menggumamkan kalimat.

"Terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu untuk datang kembali".

 **Fin**

 **Galang: apakah diantara reader masih ada yang memainkan game jadul ini? Ini terinspirasi saat main game itu. Dan event ini author dapatin pas summer.**


End file.
